


Panic Attack

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [2]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Campbell is terrified, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masters is calming, Masters is in his 40s, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell wakes from a terrible nightmare which leads to a full on panic attack.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Kudos: 9





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This video of Michael which I have saved for these exact moments. (https://twitter.com/michaelsheen/status/1220567023719198720?s=20)

It seemed that Masters was just getting to sleep when he heard a whimper from next to him. "Campbell?" He whispers, touching the boy's shoulder lightly. Campbell was asleep but it was obvious that whatever he was dreaming about was not pleasant; he was twitching slightly, lip quivering as if he were about to cry whilst his legs kicked weakly at the covers. Bill shuffles over, lifting up the covers off of the bed. "It's alright they're gone now." He whispers, sitting up so that he could hold the boy's legs down, scared that he will hurt himself otherwise. "Bill." Campbell whispers, being the first sign that the boy had awoken. When Bill looked up he saw Campbell sobbing, his whole body jutting. "Oh Campbell." Bill whispers, pulling the boy into a hug. "I've got you now." He keeps the boy steady as his body twitches, the occasional sob escaping from his lips. "It was just a bad dream, I'm here." He starts rubbing Campbell's back in steady movements to try and ground the boy. "He's going to take me away." Campbell whimpers, pulling away from Bill's hug suddenly. "He's gonna take me away from you." The stream of warm tears didn't seem to be wavering as Bill tried to make sense of what Campbell was saying. 

He jumps up suddenly, moving to the wardrobe. "He's gonna get me. I need to hide." Campbell exclaims, throwing the doors open suddenly and sitting in amongst the clothes. "Campbell, no one is coming." Campbell's eyes were set on the closed bedroom door. "Come back to bed. It was all just a bad dream." Bill is careful to give Campbell his distance, that is until he stops being able to speak, only sitting with a terrified look on his face. "Campbell, let's get back into bed." Bill moves closer, noticing that the boy's breathing had picked up and he was having a panic attack. "Who am I?" Bill asks, sitting in front of Campbell, he didn't want to startle Campbell if he lost sense of who he was. "Bill." Was his shaky response. "And this is okay?" Bill moves slowly, connecting the two of their hands. Campbell only nods. "Alright, we are just going to stand up." Bill guides but Campbell doesn't move. Bill looks behind him to the time deciding this would be the quickest approach. He picks up Campbell, arms around his waist. Campbell starts shouting, tears flooding down his face. "No! Get away! Help!" He screams as Bill moves him on the bed, holding him still. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here." Bill pulls Campbell into his body, trapping the boy's legs with his own. "Stop!" Campbell shouts, arms jolting out and hitting Bill in the face. "Hey shh, it's okay." Bill reassures, taking his arms and pulling them into the boy's body, connecting their hands again. "You are okay, it was just a dream." Bill says, holding the boy still as he twitched and cried and tried to weakly fight back. "I've got you." Bill says, trying to hide his own exhaustion. 

"That's it. Off to sleep." Bill tells Campbell, laying the boy down and brushing the hair out of his eyes. "I'm right here, I'll fight away all those bad dreams." One of Campbell's hands snake out in an attempt to find one of Bill's. "I've got you, you're okay." Bill whispers, interlacing their fingers before closing his own eyes. "I'm right here." Now that Bill was sure that Campbell was asleep, he let's out a small sob of his own. He hated seeing his Campbell like that, so terrified. He hated having to hold him down as he fought against the invisible monster from his dreams. He hated having to worry about whether Campbell would hurt himself in one of these panic attacks. He didn't dare imagine what would've happened if Campbell was alone when he had one. Bill knew that he'd get a line of questioning on why he had a split lip and bruise under his eye but he'd take all the punches Campbell had in him if it meant the boy did not hurt himself.


End file.
